mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Breeze Rourke
Breeze Rourke (May 28th, 1991) was born in Indigo Bay Virginia to Cort Rourke and Millia Spellman. Her mother died during childbirth. She left a note with her saying to not trust the fourth brightest star. She also left with her a key. Breeze had a twin sister, Sylvia Marcil who was given up for adoption to protect her. When Breeze was 12 years old, her father killed himself. Breeze always felt that it was her fault. Not helping matters was the fact that her Uncle and Aunt, Trent Cavalli and Calista Cavalli who took her in, also blamed her for his death. Breeze didn't talk for a few weeks when she first went to live with her Aunt and Uncle. They took this to mean that she was ungrateful. When she was 16 years old they forced her to get a job at Bourgeois Cafe. Breeze didn't mind working, but felt that her Aunt and Uncle were being a little unfair. When Breeze turned 18, Trent considered kicking her out. But even Calista felt that they shouldn't do that. So Breeze got to stay -- so long as she paid $750/month. Breeze had no choice but to agree. During the Gemini Murders, Breeze was a suspect because she too was a twin, and originally a potential candidate for Project Gemini. Breeze learned the she had a twin sister during the investigation. She and Sylvia eventually got together, and found what their keys went to -- a box containing $500,000. After her cousin, Cara Leigh was arrested, Breeze and Sylvia opened the box, and bought a house together. Breeze later went on to marry Fargo Welles while her sister married Spence Simms. Breeze and her sister finally got to know one another, and got to be the sisters they always wanted. And Breeze discovered that her father didn't kill himself because of her. =Childhood= Breeze grew up in a single parent home, having no idea that she had a twin sister. Her father sometimes seemed distant with her, and she never knew why. Nor did she know what the key her mother gave her was, or why she told her not to trust the fourth brightest star. She and her father did have a number of good moments, and they were very close. She loved her father very much. When she was 12 years old her dad committed suicide. She didn't know why because he left no note. She blamed herself. When her Aunt and Uncle reluctantly took her in, she didn't speak for a couple of weeks. They took it as her being ungrateful, rather than because she was upset by her father's death. =High School= Breeze did fairly well in high school. She learned a lot. And it was during this time she figured out what her mother meant by not trusting the fourth brightest star -- Arcturus. Breeze was offered a scholarship by them, but turned it down. This upset her aunt and uncle greatly. When she turned 16, they made her get a job. The only one she could get was as a waitress at Cafe Bourgeois. Her Aunt and Uncle then started charging her $750/month for rent. Unfortunately, Breeze was only making around $800 a month from her job as a waitress. Some months she did worse. =After High School= After High School, Breeze continued slowly saving up money for college. She wanted to get into modeling, but knew it wouldn't pay her rent. She continued living with her Aunt and Uncle, having nowhere else to go. Breeze and Lisa Ann Fairley became good friends working at the Cafe together. She also became friends with her boss, Victoire Llewellyn. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini Murders, Breeze was a suspect. Her relationship with her Aunt and Uncle were looked into. They blamed her for her father's death, and never told her she wasn't to blame. They were borderline cruel to her. Breeze hated living with her Aunt and Uncle. It was also discovered that she had a twin sister in Sylvia Marcil during the investigation. Being a Spellman twin was the reason she was a suspect. Breeze was one of the last suspects cleared. =Later Life= After the murders were over, Breeze and her sister opened the box their mother left for them and found $500,000. They split the money and got a place together. Breeze eventually married Fargo Welles, and the two had twins together -- boys, Albert Welles and Isaac Welles named after Albert Einstein and Isaac Newton. Breeze eventually did become a model. =Quotes= "Breeze: Because I moved in with them without paying rent when I was 12." - on why her aunt and uncle see her as a freeloader "That's not what I'd call kindness..." - On Arcturus offering to take her in Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX5 Suspects Category:MISTX0